Sing it don't say it
by Hazey Rine
Summary: A collection of songfics creating the story of Rima and Nagihiko. contains love-hate-heartbreak- jealousy-fluff-pain-betrayal... 08- Happily Never After
1. Would you be my Girlfriend

**Would you be my girlfriend ~**

* * *

Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with thirteen chapters :D

Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it w

rate and review please :D

* * *

It was another typical day in Tokyo, except for the fact that it was raining

Rima sat on her chair, her gaze fixed on the window beside her, it was the only thing keeping her mind busy, the teacher was out, due to being called for a meeting, and the class president couldn't care less if a fire miraculously started in the room. She sat in silence, thankful for some time to think. She had been very busy over the past week, and she never had enough time to even think. She averted her stare from the window and surveyed the room, students were sitting on their tables, some were scattered on the floor, a few settled themselves on the teacher's table. She looked at them with disdain clear in her amber-gold eyes.

Algebra Mathematics, the class she hated the most, it wasn't because she was bad at math, actually she was farely good at math, but because, only in this class, was she separated from her best friend Amu. She sighed and checked her watch, looked at the time, then averted her gaze back to the window. She had been following this little pattern for almost thirty minutes now. She continued this pattern for another fifteen minutes, which, frankly, shows that she didn't have a care in the world, even for the time being. After ten more minutes of the pattern she had finally declared it, THIS class was the most boring class she has ever been to.

She sighed once more 'Five more minutes and class will be over', she thought. She grabbed her pencils and notebooks, thinking about possible activities after class, when a sound pulled her from her thoughts, she directed her attention at the source of the sound, standing in the middle of the doorway was_ him_.

Fujisaki Nagihiko, along with Souma Kukai, were standing by the doorway. Kukai was holding a harmonica and, Nagihiko was holding a small drum. Rima gawked at the sight, "What were these two doing here? They were some of the most popular boys in Seiyo" and Rima would have never thought they'd come to serenade someone not in their group. She watched as Nagihiko gave his drum to someone in the class, Kukai doing the same.

Rima, the stubborn person that she was, didn't believe that the reason that they were there was possibly to serenade her. Instead of paying attention to them, she returned to arranging her things, that is until a melodic voice entered her mind

_Hey girl_  
_Can i have your number_  
_Hey girl_  
_Can i call you tonight_  
_Do i come on too strong for you_  
_I hope you wont turn me down_  
_I hope you're not surprised_  
_That i made the first move_  
_I hope you realize that_  
_Im into you_  
_And i just want to ask you_

She turned to the person singing, without a doubt, she was right, he was singing, Nagihiko was singing. His voice so melodic and nice, it made Rima want to smile, but of course she held it all in, ignoring the fact that the guy of her dreams was singing in front of her

_Would you be my girlfriend_  
_Would you be my girl_  
_Im not typical_  
_Im straightforward_  
_Im just practical_  
_And you know it_  
_I hope you're not offended_

Nagihiko sang, this time, directing it literally for her, He was on his knees as he sang the chorus, looking into the petite blonde's golden-brown eyes, smirking every now and then at the lyrics

_Hey there_  
_Will you look this way_  
_I like to see you every night_  
_Hey there_  
_Don't be afraid_  
_Hey girl_  
_I just like to be yours_  
_I hope you're not surprised_  
_That i made the first move_  
_I hope you realize that_  
_Im into you_  
_And i just want to ask you_

This time someone else was singing, Rima turned her head to look at _Kukai_, the russet haired playboy was directing his words the twin-tailed blonde, who Rima did not notice enter

_Would you be my girlfriend_  
_Would you be my girl_  
_Im not typical_  
_Im straightforward_  
_Im just practical_  
_And you know it_  
_I hope you're not offended_

As Kukai sang this part, he walked toward the blonde, Utau, staring into her deep shining amethyst eyes, Utau looked like she could melt under Kukai's gaze

_I don't want to bother you_  
_But i like taking chances_  
_So if i could turn you up_  
_I really just don't care_  
_I just want to ask you_

Nagihiko and Kukai sang at the same time, staring at the girl that they loved, meaning every word, pouring in their heart and soul. Rima and Utau were now standing side by side in front of the class, as the two boys sang their hearts out for them

_Would you be my girlfriend_  
_Would you be my girl_  
_Im not typical_  
_Im straightforward_  
_Im just practical_  
_And you know it_  
_I hope you're not offended_

This time Kukai sang alone, towards Utau and only Utau, She blushed at the words, wondering if this was his way of confessing, Kukai seemed to have read her thoughts, He gave her one of his goofy grins and nodded. Utau blushed at the sight, and nodded her cherry red head, looking down to the ground, Kukai smiled, and grabbed hold of Utau's wrist and pulled her outside leaving Nagihiko to finish the song

_Would you be my girlfriend_  
_Would you be my girl_  
_Im not typical_  
_Im straightforward_  
_Im just practical_  
_And you know it_  
_I hope you're not offended_

Nagihiko sang, walking towards Rima, with a smirk on his face, When he was close enough, he whispered the words "Would you be my girlfriend,Mashiro Rima?", Rima blushed, a deeper red than you could possibly imagine, as Nagihiko pressed their foreheads together, he stared into her face, looking at the golden pools of beauty, whilst she answered "Yes". Nagihiko smiled, and carried Rima bridal style, as usual, the jack found a way to ruin the moment. Nagihiko jumped out of the window, with the screaming Rima in his arms, he ran through the rain carrying Rima, and their bags, as he ran he shouted "YES WORLD! I FINALLY GOT MY GIRLFRIEND!' which caused a few people to stare at the couple as if they were mental. Rima blushed not from the attention or the situation but at his words


	2. Hate that I love you

**hate that i love you~**

* * *

Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with thirteen chapters :D

Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it w

rate and review please :D

A:N/ Boys singing is in italic and Girls singing is in both Italic and Bold :)

* * *

"Uwah! The sun is so bright! Yaya can't even see a single cloud in the sky!" the for mentioned guardian said quite awed, for the simplest thing

"You're right Yaya, I can't see the clouds either" the blonde tried humoring her friend, as she laid the big picnic blanket on the ground

"Today was just an ordinary day, the sun was shining and the clouds were nowhere in sight, big whoop! So what if the clouds were not up there? You don't know, a lot of people might like the sky that way bright, blue and cloudless! Why does everything have to change? Why can't they stay the way they are?" came an outburst from the petite blonde

Yaya and Utau watched as Rima continued to rant, about things having to change. After quite awhile, with Yaya and Utau learning a lesson about metamorphosis and other forms of changing, they had found out the reason for the little girl's monologue.

"Why does he need to change? He's becoming more and more like the hentai-neko! Maybe I should call him the hentai-crossdresser" Rima said to no one in particular

Utau and Yaya watched as their friend ranted on and on and on, on how Rima's boyfriend underwent an internal change. The boy who was a gentle man has now changed into a very rowdy and perverted boy

The little outburst didn't go unnoticed for as if by chance, the boys seem to have been interested in going to the park as well, they had passed by the spot the girls had chosen for the picnic just in time to hear the brief monologue.

Nagihiko chuckled at his girlfriends words, while Kukai had a smug grin, Ikuto kept on the emotionless mask, but his eyes showed humor as well.

The boys wanted to intrude on the little get together, but just as Kukai made a step towards the space, a sudden voice interrupted them.

**_That's how much I love you_****_  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_**

Kukai froze as he eyed the also unmoving Ikuto, while Nagihiko kept a placid smile on his face, though it looked more like a smirk than a smile, couldn't even pass as a grin. He entered through the spaced that the girls had settled on and found Rima leaning by the cherry blossom tree, with her earphones plugged in, no wonder she started singing. He went behind the tree and yanked the earphones from her ears and sang

_But you won't let me__  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did_

Rima kept her face annoyed like she usually did when Nagihiko decided to pop out of nowhere, though her humor was clearly seen through her eyes. Rima crossed her arms in front of her chest as she watched Nagihiko serenade her for the second time

_But I hate it...__  
You know exactly what to do_  
_So that I can't stay mad at you__  
For too long that's wrong_

Rima blinked as she registered what Nagihiko was singing, completely forgetting Utau and Yaya who were with her, she walked away from the tree and the singing Fujisaki, towards an unknown destination, she just needed to get away from him, but we all know how stubborn Nagihiko is, thus her motion was completely futile.

_But I hate it...__  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

As Rima walked Nagihiko followed still singing the song, which cause Rima to blush ever so lightly with the lyrics direction. Nagihiko, the player that he is, did everything that he could to amplify the blush the he adored on the girl that he loved.

**_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)_****_  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_**

Nagihiko was slightly taken aback, as Rima, who stopped walking suddenly vented her feelings on the song _he_ was singing though she was the one who had started it.

**_You completely know the power that you have_****_  
The only one makes me laugh_**

Nagihiko's face framed the smirk once more as he realized that the lyrics were right. Among all the boys that have confessed to Rima he was the only one that was able to make her laugh and oh the joy he felt when she did.

**_Said it's not fair_****_  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_**

Rima suddenly advanced on him, making him back up at the sudden change of pressure, and the fact that the aura coming from the petite girl was not good, soon he found himself beside the wall. Suddenly an idea came to him.

_And I hate how much I love you girl__  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so_

Nagihiko sang as he inched his head slowly to steal a kiss from his beloved, but Rima had other plans, she ducked away from him, flashed him a smile and ran towards the place they had just gone to. Nagihiko followed suit, noticing that Rima had gotten a start due to her smile fazing him for quite a bit.

**_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_****_  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._**

Rima reached the spot first, and burst into a fit of giggles. Nagihiko was right behind her, who was shocked by the sudden fit, decided to tackle her, and tackle her he did. Nagihiko used up so much force, enough force to propel them towards the laid out picnic blanket were the source of Rima's giggles laid. Kukai was red faced and being serenaded by Utau

_That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)__  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you_

Kukai sang as he pinned a very deep crimsoned colored Utau, she was on the ground staring into her newly found boyfriend's emerald eyes, obviously dazzled by them.

_And I hate that I love you so__  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so_

Both boys sang, just like the time with their confession, towards the girl that they loved. Kukai hadn't been able to finish the stanza due to Utau pushing him off when he was hovering lightly, Kukai, not expecting the gained weight suddenly rolled over, in which he held tight to Utau and they both rolled of somewhere.

_And I hate that I love you so.. so...___

Nagihiko, who was now pinning Rima as well, kissed her once, then let his lips graze her neck, he let his lips linger near her ears, as Rima tried to control her blush, Nagihiko whispered

"Rima-chan, I may be changing but that's only because you're changing too, but you know what? I really, really hate that no matter what you do, I keep falling in love with you"

With that said Nagihiko put his head up and looked into Rima's golden brown eyes, brown like chocolate, then leaned in for a kiss. When his lips were but centimeters apart a flash suddenly went off.

"Ikurin! You are suppose to take the picture _while_ they're kissing!" A voice had issued

"Sorry candy-lover but I'm not your sidekick!" Ikuto muttered in a dull monotone, then he turned to Nagihiko " Basketball practice, Let's go"

Rima and Nagihiko looked up and found the two arguing over the 'Rimahiko moment'. Much to Rima's dismay Nagihiko got up and smiled, then walked away, but not before giving his beloved a kiss.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Goodbye ~**

* * *

Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters

would you be my girlfriend

hate that I love you

Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it

rate and review please

* * *

Rima laid on her pink princess type bed, scowling at the abominable color. She hated it, not much the color, but the fact that it reminded her of a certain rosette that ruined her life.

Rima fought back tears as memories of the event flooded back to her. The way he stared into her eyes, the way she held onto him, and the way he spoke to her. It was much, much too much painful for her to even think about it.

Nagihiko Fujisaki, the very same boy that promised never to hurt her, the very same boy that serenaded her in front of an entire class, the one and the same person that sang with her at the park, had broken his promise and had broken her heart.

Rima turned to her side, exhaling deeply, her chest aching as inevitable thoughts went through her brain, she remembered it all, wonders as to why she could remember the most painful memory she had but not remember the answers to her geography test.

"Rima" her sister, Kusukusu, tried to comfort her. Rima gave a forced smile as she mumbled a soft 'I'm okay', though her sister knew that she wasn't, she decided to respect her wishes.

Rima didn't want to push her sister away from her circle of trust, but for the time being she needed to be alone. Though it was late, Rima pushed herself off of the pink bed, grabbed her purse and climbed out of her window.

You might think that she wasn't the type of girl to know how to climb out of windows, with her angel looks and all, but truth be told, just because Rima may have looked like an angel doesn't mean she should be one, and that seemed to be the cause with our favorite girl.

Rima made her way towards the park, one of her favorite places to think. The park just made her feel calm and collected even her brain says the other. The park meant a lot to her. Lots of time was spent her, lots of fun was made her, lots of tears were shed here, and lots of memories were founded here.

Unknown to her own surroundings, Rima found herself staring in front of a colossal cherry blossom tree. The exact same tree that Nagi had taken her too after he confessed. What was her feet trying to do to her, hurt her even more?

Rima sighed and sat down leaning against its strong and sturdy bark, she figured she was already here why not stay. Like earlier stated this park had meant a lot to her. Rima fought against the tears and sobs that threatened to come out as she reminiscence in unwanted memories.

Suddenly, a song came through the back of her mind. What was wrong with her body and mind today? First, they take her to a place where She sighed, standing up, knowing that no matter what she did if she didn't get the song out of her mind it'll keep bugging her. She took a deep breath and in a low voice began.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind__  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

Well, this song really sums up her feelings right now, He had been on her mind, when she woke up, a smile lightened up her face, her excitement to see Nagihiko was unbelievable, it made her literally shine. When afternoon came, she kept thinking of him, and why was he acting so strangely, he was quiet, her avoided her gaze, had she done something wrong? Then when evening came, she kept thinking of why he would break up with her. As she sang her phone buzzed, it was a text message, from, from her mother. Her mother was already very worried and she was telling her to go home, she sighed flipped her phone close and sighed. Before she could actually flip her phone, something stopped her, the photo of her beloved, correction, used to be beloved, had stopped her from closing it. It was very nice picture of him dunking the ball through the hoop. How Yaya had gotten a picture of him during that pose was unknown, Oh well the miracles of Yaya. She started walking home, and the song was still bugging her, so why not sing along

_I remember when we kissed__  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_

_But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye_

She did, she remembered everything, the kiss, the feeling of his warmth on hers, they were so soft. She remembered when they dance, oh the laughter that they had both issued was infinite, she laughed so hard till she cried. When Rima sang the chorus she felt tears prick the back of her eyelids, what was wrong with her, well, she knew what was wrong, she needed to forget one word, no it wasn't Nagihiko, no it wasn't Amu, the word was 'goodbye'.

_I woke up this morning and played are song__  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind_

Rima suddenly felt that it was quiet, even if she was singing, it was quiet, too quiet for comfort, might as well play a song, she grabbed her phone and clicked a random number and put it in shuffle. Her eyes widened, was the world mad at her? The first song that played was "would you be my girlfriend" the next came was "hate that I love you". More tears pricked her eyelids. She didn't want this, this feeling to continue. She picked up the phone, what, what if she called him?

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up__  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say_

Well, The world wasn't mad at her, the world seemed to hate her! As she walked a few more blocks, it started to rain. Rima, stood in the middle of the street, hoping and praying, if possible that a car could run over her. Coincidentally a care did pass, but it didn't hit her, instead it stopped just as she turned around to face it. The driver came out, and she was prepared to get yelled at but instead of shouts, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She looked up to see

"Na-nagihiko?" Her voice shook, as if just by saying his name, it could be counted as a federal offense.

"Yes, Rima" he acknowledge her question, he carried her bridal style as it seemed like she didn't want to move at all. He put her on the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on for her.

Rima watched as Nagihiko walked around the car to get in his seat. He put the car to drive and moved on. Rima didn't speak as Nagihiko drove through the rain. It was as if Nagihiko already knew what she had been doing. Rima started murmuring the last part of her song, just as she reached the part where he remembered she was cut off by Nagihiko singing it for her

**_You remember when we kissed__  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing_**

**_You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye_**

"Rima-chan, you do know that I remember everything too, I remember when we kissed, I remember when we danced, I remember when we laughed, I remember it too" He had confessed, being sincere, his face showing the guilt he felt. Rima wanted to speak but then Nagihiko had stopped, they were in front of her house. Rima turned to Nagihiko who was staring at her

"I remember even the simple things, and I hope you remember them too, Rima-chan, if I had any regrets when our relationship started, it wouldn't be the time when I asked you to be my girlfriend, not when I serenaded you, not when I ran with you at the park, no, not any of those, my only regret is when I had said goodbye, so please Rima-chan, please I hope you can forget that" he pleaded, looking into her eyes, as if he could see into her soul. Rima couldn't speak, she was still to shocked, was he trying to get back together?

"No, Rima-chan, I'm afraid that I am very happy being together with Amu-chan, so I think We'll be staying together for a while" He had murmured averting her gaze now.

Rima sucked in a breath and blink her eyes, of course this was just a "I hope we can be friends" speech. She nodded her head, her golden curls bouncing, slightly, she put on a smile that never reached her eyes

"Of course" she mumbled, she opened the door and got out, she made a way to close it but she needed to say one last thing.

"Nagihiko" she whispered, Nagihiko peered through the door to see Rima's face with the same small smile.

"Goodbye" she had said, then she slammed the door and walked away through the rain.


	4. Brown Eyes

**_Brown Eyes~_**

* * *

_Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters_

_would you be my girlfriend_

_hate that I love you_

_saying goodbye_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it_

_rate and review please_

* * *

Rima flopped down on her princess bed, now turned blue and changed to her liking. School had been very tough, It took her every ounce of strength she had not to burst into tears, when Nagihiko entered the room, smiling his smile and holding hand with that pink bomb-shell named Amu.

Rima scowled at her covers even though they weren't pink, as a form of releasing her anger in any way possible. Standing up, she realized that whenever she was down one thing and only two things could make her feel better, one was a kiss from her beloved, correction, former beloved, and we all know that, that's never gonna happen. The next thing was music.

With a small smile Rima, opened her walk-in-closet and entered it, she emerged from the closet, placed in her delicate hands was an awesome custom made guitar. If you guys had to guess who had gotten her the guitar, and you said 'Of course Nagihiko did!' , then you'd be right. Though with every note that Rima played on the guitar seemed to have deepen the girl's anguish, it still did not stop her from singing.

The guitar was like any normal guitar, with the six strings and all, what made it special though was the graphics and designs that decorated every inch of it. A pair of headphones in one corner, a couple of stars and teardrops in another, then sakura flowers scattered around it, then on the side of it was the word written 'Rimahiko'.

Rima approached her window, hoping to feel a few night breezes as she sang a few chords. Due to her size, playing the guitar was quite difficult. Singing a complicated song at the same time was another story. To the stars shining in the night, to the birds hidden in the trees, to the bright shining moon, she sang her heart out and clear.

_In your brown eyes, walked away__  
In your brown eyes, couldn't stay  
In your brown eyes, you watch her go_

_And turn the record on  
And wonder what went wrong  
What went wrong_

This song, why this song? You might ask, well, the title actually speaks for itself. The was the best feature she had found in him. One of the reasons she fell in love with him. His brown eyes, it wasn't actually brown, they were amber with a chocolate brown hue, a hint of green at the very, very back that you could only see if you looked deeply into them.

_If everything was everything__  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

Everything was over, he ended It already, Nagihiko had ended it much to Rima's dismay. He ended it cause he claimed he fell in love with someone else. Would everything have been better if they were older and she had the chance to, to offer herself to him, would that have made him satisfied? Would that have made him happy?

_Guess it's just a silly song about you__  
And how i lost you  
And your brown eyes_

Maybe, it was just as the song said, it was just a song, just a phase, just a stupid silly song and phase that had gone through her life. The song was of how they me, that time in sixth grade, the times they spent onwards, all the laughs, the jokes, the teases and the perverted comments, then to how Rima lost him, to her, how Rima lost her right to be jealous, how Rima lost her possession over his lips, the possession over his comments, basically how she lost him.

_In your brown eyes, i was feeling low__  
'cause they're brown eyes and you never know  
Got some brown eyes, but a soft face_

_I knew that it was wrong  
So baby, turn the record on  
Play that song_

His brown eyes, always seemed to have seen through her, through her acts and through her fake cries. They were brown eyes, plain and simple, common, but to Rima they were brown eyes that shone with a unique glow that no one could ever compare with. His brown eyes filled his soft baby face, better than any other color could, blue hues? Nah, it would clash with his purple locks, green orbs? Don't make me even say it, Gold ones? Maybe, but they fit Rima better.

_Where everything was everything__  
But everything is over  
Everything could be everything  
If only we were older_

_Guess it's just a silly song about you  
And how i lost you  
And your brown eyes_

Rima sang the chorus again, this time a few tears prickling the back of her eye lids with every word that she sang_. _

_Everything was everything__  
But baby it's the last show  
Everything could be everything  
But it's time to say goodbye so  
Get your last fix, and your last hit  
Grab your old girl with her new tricks_

Like what the song said, everything was everything, but it also said it was the LAST show. Maybe, like earlier, what if she were older then maybe, maybe she could have made him even more happy. But it's just time to say goodbye, in the middle of their lives story they met and fell in love but in the end they had their goodbye's. Then he settled for a girl he had met before her, and non other was the girl Rima's best friend, correction ex-best friend.

_Honey yeah, it's no surprise__  
I got lost in your brown eyes_

_In your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Your brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes  
Got some brown eyes  
Brown, brown eyes_

It really was no surprise that she got lost in those brown eyes, anyone could have gotten lost in them, dark brown chocolate-like pools that seemed to have melted when you look at them. As she repeated the same two words until she had to end it, a small 'pang' made its way to her heart.

_Brown eyes_

As the last two words reached her mouth, the strumming of the guitar silenced and tears had finally fell. Rima entered her room, but without glancing at the first star. Making a wish she hope'd come true.

Two figures walked past the house as Rima sang her song. One of them was annoyed while the other was saddened, he had never meant to make Rima feel so much pain, he had loved her when they were together. Nagihiko's brown eyes glistened with tears of his own, earning an equal share of pain from the pain he had caused Rima, and the very same brown eyes that Rima had sung about had shed tears of its own.


	5. I Caught Myself

**_I Caught Myself~_**

_

* * *

_

_Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters_

_would you be my girlfriend_

_hate that I love you_

_saying goodbye_

_brown eyes_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it_

_rate and review please_

_

* * *

_

"_The DJ's got us falling in love again_-" sang the bubbling rosette as they danced around the gymnasium of Seiyo High School. Nagihiko sighed as Amu sang along to the DJ, almost tripping on her blue sequined dress. Tonight was September 24, Amu's birthday, sixteenth birthday to state a fact. Nagihiko and Amu danced through the crowds of students that came to Amu's party. They have been running as 'it' couple for almost two years now and it seems as if there was nothing to be changed about that.

As the two years passed, their group of friends have been stretching bit by bit apart from each other, the first to go was Rima, ever since Nagihiko left her she had been pretty distant then had totally disbanded from the group, the next was Utau who felt a little lonely since she and Rima had been the closest of friends, Kukai followed after due to being with Utau all the time, then Yaya was lost when she met Kairi, and soon enough only three people were left at their "group". Tonight was also some-what like their 'reunion'.

The party had been going on for ages, and their group had only recruited three of its former members, Amu, Nagihiko and Ikuto, where were the other four? The doors to the gymnasium opened, and the crowds gave way to a few people coming in. Two of the people there was what caught the gangs eye.

Yaya had walked in the gym in a pretty pink cocktail dress that hugged her figure nicely, her ginger hair was now flowing past her shoulders and that gave her quite an adult look. The other figure was Utau, her blonde hair was down and short, merely passing her elbows, her body fitted the red tube she wore beatifically

"Yaya! Utau!" Amu practically squealed as she rushed forth in her pink dress, nearly tripping, until she was able to glomp the two girls. Utau and Yaya hugged back, giggling at their friends attitude at the moment. Amu let go of the girls as Nagihiko neared them, he gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yaya blushed but Utau stayed the same.

"Where's Kukai?" Nagihiko asked, Yaya shrugged and Amu seemed curious, Utau smiled evilly and nodded her head towards the DJ. Nagihiko, Yaya and Amu turned their heads to the station and found Kukai banging his head as he listened to the music through the headphones he was holding, beside Kukai was a beaming Rima, her hair was straightened and it reached her waist, it had a few purple high lights in it as well, she was wearing a purple cocktail dress that complimented her developed figure nicely.

Rima and Kukai hopped of the DJ station and strolled their way towards the four.

"Hey guys! Hope you didn't mind Hinamori we put in a few songs in your playlist" Kukai shrugged talking as if they had just seen each other yesterday. Amu laughed and hugged Kukai, then hugged Rima, who shot her another beaming smile.

"Happy Birthday AMU!" Rima giggled going completely out of character. So this was what the entire school was talking about. Rumor was Mashiro Rima, the blunt and mysterious ice princess was now bubbly and peppy like the lovable Yaya, Nagihiko didn't believe it for he had never seen Rima that way, now, boy was he in a shock.

"Hello Creampuff" a very creepy yet seductive voice had said behind them. Rima shrieked, jumping up and down looking like an idiot while Kukai, Yaya and Utau laughed. Ikuto appeared behind the jumping Rima and held her by the waist, whilst Rima turned crimson, Nagihiko and Amu stared wide eyed, these weren't the people they were friends with two years ago, First off, Yaya was mature, Utau wasn't bossy, Kukai was calm, Rima was like an opened bottle of emotions, and Ikuto, well, Ikuto was the same but he was falling for Rima? How'd that happen.

Nagihiko had been off to his own world pondering as to why his friends had changed when suddenly several cheers surrounded him. He snapped out of his trance to see Ikuto kissing Rima on the cheek, while the crowd watched, Nagihiko turned around, not knowing why, feeling little pangs of pain go into his heart, he had gotten over Rima, right? He didn't need to find out if he was wrong or right. He turned to his left to see a fuming Amu who was obviously red with anger, well, you would be angry as well if someone had stolen the show during your sixteenth birthday.

Nagihiko's stomach lurched as he watched Amu pull Ikuto away from Rima, why was she acting like this? When Nagihiko had kissed both Utau and Yaya at the same prospect Amu merely smiled as if it was an everyday thing. But when Ikuto kisses Rima she goes off and has a fit.

Nagihiko's eyes saddened when he realized that Amu might not actually love him, but completely returned to bright and happy when he saw Amu walking up to him, maybe the latter was wrong and she was just upset with Rima stealing the show. When Amu approached Nagihiko she was complaining about how Ikuto kissed Rima, Nagihiko smiled seeing as how the first assumption was right, it was just about the show, then Nagihiko's heart suddenly fell as he heard Amu mumble, mostly to herself, a quick and angry "He never kissed ME".

Nagihiko's world seemed to have gone into slow motion as Amu's words echoed through his head. Nagihiko saw Kukai walk up the stage and say something, but he didn't hear what It was, someone had pushed Nagihiko up the make-shift stage, he didn't know who it was, something had been pushed into his hand, but Nagihiko didn't know what it was.

"gihiko, Nagihiko" a voice had interrupted his trance. His eyes snapped back to attention when he had realized Rima had been calling him from the DJ's station, Nagihiko watched Rima mouth out the words 'what song?' and a worried expression filled her face, a weird and definitely different feeling had gone through Nagihiko when he saw Rima's face. Then what she said occurred to him, she had said something about a song, Nagihiko mouthed back 'anything you want'.

Rima nodded her face brightened up with the smile once more. Nagihiko watched as Kukai put on a CD and fiddled with the controls and a familiar tune had filled the gym, everyone went quiet and waited. The opening sound came in and Nagihiko began to sing

_Down to you__  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought _

Nagihiko sang with power in his voice, his foot seemed to have been tapping along to the beat, as he started in a soft voice, it grew louder and louder as the song played on. __

_Now when I caught myself__  
__I had to stop myself  
__From saying something  
__That I should've never thought of you of you _

The song was right, he had caught himself thinking of a possibility of Amu not loving him, was, was the possibility real? No, like the song said, he has to stop himself, this could be the reason that could ruin his relationship with Amu._  
_  
_You're pushing and pulling me down to you__  
But I don't know what I want  
No, I don't know what I want _

Nagihiko sang in a slow voice dramatizing the effect by banging his hair and closing his eyes as if in despair, the crowd was cheering and a few people were singing along. But all Nagihiko could concentrate on were the lyrics. Amu was pushing and pulling him, and all he did was follow. __

_You got it you got it__  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness _

With every second sentence Nagihiko banged his head, in time to the drums, taking in a huge sigh when the lyrics mentioned the part of being 'breathless'. The song was right, he hated this feeling, the feeling of Amu not loving him, the feeling of being betrayed, but, was the song right, at the end? Was Amu not the one he believe in, not the one he loves whole heartedly? 

_Now when I caught myself__  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought_

__Nagihiko sang more emotion and power masking his voice

_Don't know what I want__  
But I know it's not you  
Keep pushing and pulling me down  
But I know in my heart it's not you_

Nagihiko sang slowly, putting more emotion with every word, pain clearly heard in his words. Nagihiko felt tears come as he realized the song was right, He was being manipulated by Amu and it was his fault by following her like a little puppet.

_Now when I caught myself__  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought  
Now when I caught myself  
I had to stop myself  
From saying something  
That I should've never thought of you  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew, but now I know what I want, I want, I want _

Nagihiko sang his voice growing angry as the news finally fully settled into him. His voice overpowering the sounds as it grew louder. The crowd took it as the famous Fujisaki Nagihiko taking full power over his voice, just like the way he took power with the game of basketball.

_Oh no, I've should have never thought___

Nagihiko had finished being breathless from increasing power into his voice. Tears shone in his eyes, but he never let them fall. He watched as Amu's smile turned to a glare as she watched Ikuto play around with Rima.

Nagihiko sighed, he had been so stupid, he, for once in the relationship, was glad that he had caught himself, before he had to get hurt.__


	6. Your Eyes Don't Lie

**_Your Eyes Don't Lie~_**

**_By far my longest Chapter! _****_J_******

_

* * *

_

_Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters_

_would you be my girlfriend_

_hate that I love you_

_saying goodbye_

_brown eyes_

_I caught myself_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it_

_rate and review please_

_

* * *

_

Rima and Ikuto walked around the many stores surrounding the plaza, peering at the names, occasionally going in whenever the shop may have given Rima interest. Three years have passed since they graduated from high school and the sweet sixteen stuff was gone and forgotten. Somehow, with every year that passed, Rima and Ikuto have gotten closer and closer in terms of friendship.

As Rima giggled her way out of one of the novelty shops, with Ikuto following, a rather large blur of brown had zoomed passed them with the speed of light. Rima had recognized the blur as a particular something, that something, being a someone, and that someone being the preppy lovable

"YAYA!" someone had issued from behind them. Rima turned her head to find another blur, well a bunch of blurs charging towards them. There was a pink blur, being followed by a green blur and tailing at the end was a brown and blonde blur, the only being that was capable of recognizing was the not-blurred image of Nagihiko, well not really image, more like figure for it was real.

"Hey guys wait up!" Nagihiko had complained quite angrily, as he was holding in his hands a ton of shopping bags making it impossible for him to even jog for the fear of dropping them.

"Sup, Girly-boy!" Ikuto had enquired, cutting off Nagi's little rant about girls and shopping as a perfect couple. Nagihiko's head snapped, his purple locks bouncing at the sudden movement, he peered at Rima and Ikuto before realizing that this wasn't a hallucination and that Rima and Ikuto were indeed standing in front of him.

"Rima? Ikuto?" he asked, questioning his mentality, what if these figures weren't real? He'd be making a fool out of himself by talking to air. Rima laughed while Ikuto shook his head, Nagihiko had blushed, which went unnoticed by Rima, but had temporarily disregarded it. Nagihiko gave Rima a quick hug of greeting which she returned happily, then he and Ikuto clasped hands, bumping each other by the chests, their said way of 'men greeting men'. Rima rolled her eyes at the term.

"You didn't happen to see blurs of colors go by here do you?" Nagihiko asked, plain sarcasm dripping in his voice, Rima smile and nodded and started to walk, while Ikuto had taken some of the shopping bags out of Nagihiko's hands. This was why Rima and Ikuto were friends, he seemed so mysterious and unapproachable when he was actually a nice boy deep, deep, way deep inside.

"Creampuff! (creampuff?)" Ikuto suddenly yelled, making Rima stop at her tracks, she turned her head and noticed that the two were a little behind than normal. She realized it was because they weren't walking, Rima blushed a tint of pink form embarrassment and walked towards the two snickering boys. Rima looked at the shop that they had stopped by, Karaoke, now why wasn't she surprised? She faced Ikuto and Nagihiko who gave her knowing looks, and before you could say, 'Utau's Idea' they heard the familiar sounds of Glorious Sunshine.

Rima, Nagihiko and Ikuto had entered the shop, with much difficulty thanks to the shopping bags, and spotted the gang. Utau was on the stage clearly showing off, smirking at a pissed of Kukai who sat beside a fidgeting Yaya, complaining to a calm and collected Kairi facing a loud and cheerful Amu. The separate trio made their way towards them, and Ikuto and Nagihiko, quite thankful actually, had let the bags fall down at their feet then settled themselves on the table the rest of them were sitting on.

"Rima!" Amu squealed, giggling like a massive idiot, as she hugged the blonde. Rima hugged back, closing her eyes, though she hadn't gotten over the entire 'Nagi loves Amu more, we're over' fiasco, she still missed Amu a lot. Through the past three years, Utau, Ikuto, Rima and Kairi had been attending Sakura Royale whilst Yaya, Kukai, Amu and Nagihiko had been accepted to Seiyo University, yes it has been expanded. They rarely got to see each other.

Amu stepped back and examined Rima, she wasn't so petite now, and she had, though she was a nineteen year old, she had a sixteen year old girl's body, not really mountains, but they weren't flat either, unlike Amu's barely developed parts. Her golden hair lost most of it being curly and resulted to being wavier it had barely passed her elbows.

"You look great, working out I see" Ikuto's voice suddenly came in the back ground. Rima and Amu both turned to see Utau coming off the stage and Yaya and Kairi taking her place, while Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko talked being totally engrossed in another 'men' conversation.

Rima eyed Nagihiko closely for the first time that day, taking in the differences evident in him. His hair was cut-short and was in an emo-cut fashion, with his bangs moved to the side. He stood like a skyscraper over Rima so he must have been a six footer too. (A/N: Please don't kill me, Nagi's hair will grow again! I swear :D But if you guys don't get the image, it's similar to Tae Min's hair in their video of 'Lucifer' from SHINEE XD)

Amu walked away from Rima and sat beside Nagihiko, who laid his arm over her shoulder giving her a peck on the cheek, Amu didn't blush, didn't smile, didn't even flinch, She stared plainly as if nothing had happened.

Ikuto turned to look at Rima and found her with a spaced-off look, he shook his head and grabbed Rima's wrist and tugged, resulting to Rima landing on the chair beside him. Ikuto didn't need a second glance to know that Rima was still in planet 'wonder'.

When Amu noticed Ikuto and Rima sitting together, a huge pang of pain went through her heart, her eyes shone malevolently, and an idea came to mind, she grabbed hold of Nagihiko's collar, startling the poor boy, and had forced his mouth open, slipping her tongue in his mouth.

Rima turned her head just in time to see Amu and Nagihiko kiss, she turned her eyes away, not wanting to pry but before she could, she noticed something unenviable to miss. As Amu kissed Nagihiko, his eyes were wide opened, and it surely wasn't with shock, it had been about a minute or so since it started, then just as Rima figured it out, Amu let go of Nagihiko, and the same look remained in his eyes. Rima turned her head, feeling warmth spreading on her cheeks, feeling hurt as well, so it was true, Nagihiko was happy with Amu, then maybe, back in elementary, maybe he never did lover her, but that was not happiness in his eyes, they were, somehow, they looked more like _pain_.

Ikuto noticed that maybe this time Rima wasn't in planet wonder and that maybe she was possibly in planet torture destination hurt, by the way Rima's face contorted, Ikuto guessed that he was right. He nudged Rima and began to fiddle with her hair while they talked

"Rima" he began in a low voice which always meant that he was concerned, Rima came back to earth from planet whatever, then rolled her eyes, showing Ikuto that she was fine, but that didn't convince him at all. Rima sighed and tried to listen and enjoy Kairi and Yaya's deviant singing of "Hate that I love You", and wished that she didn't for the song made her uncomfortable and happy, which made her confused.

_

* * *

_

Nagihiko froze when he heard the very familiar tunes of the song come on. His head turned to see Kairi and Yaya on the stage doing some weird dance as they sang, weird but entertaining. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he switched his attention to Rima.

Small pangs of pain entered his heart, with reasons he didn't understand, as he watched Ikuto play with one of her golden locks, tossing it here then there, while Rima rolled her eyes, a little later as the song reached its chorus Rima froze and Nagihiko, who had been watching her for a while had noticed it.

Her eyes shown an uneasy feeling was going through her, then she they seemed to have glowed with bright joy, then it turned to a small pool of confusion, what was wrong with her? Then Nagihiko's little mind gears clicked together,

_ What if she still loves you? _A little voice in the back of his mind had asked. Nagihiko shook his head, trying to banish the though, He and Amu were supposedly happy, there was no need to change things and make a big fuss about something that might not even be true.

Someone had nudged Nagihiko, making him brake from his reverie. He looked up to see that dozens of eyes were watching him as a tune carried out, and then he realized he was up the stage. What was he doing here? He surveyed the room and caught the visible identical smirks on the Tsukiyomi siblings. His eyes narrowed and he sent an uncommon death glare towards the two, but had to break it for the lyrics started to glow and he began to sing

_I saw you yesterday,__  
It's been a while  
You tried but failed  
At holdin' back your smile right then  
It's not over yet, I knew, for you_

Now this was whack! First off, they had seen each other today, not yesterday, and He and Rima had been smiling since they met at the plaza with complete ease, unless Rima's was an act. But, the lyrics had meaning as well, the look in her eyes had re awaken the annoying voice of conscience in his mind.

_I couldn't sleep__  
I thought of nothin' else  
I needed help  
Everyone was tellin' me  
You were movin' on with someone else  
But what we had was so special  
People can be jealous, oh  
I had to see it for myself_

Well, it wasn't all whack, for the first few weeks that he had 'caught himself', he would always spend his night, tossing and turning, wondering what Rima could be doing, was she out with Ikuto, or with another guy? Was she getting a kiss hello, or maybe a kiss goodbye? And the next line was right too, Rumors have gone that Ikuto and Rima are closer than ever, they even had nicknames for each other (CREAMPUFF XD!). And the same could be said for the two lines, what they had was special, they were opposites MEANT to attract, people, mostly fan girls and fan boys, were jealous of their relationship.

_I can see it in your eyes__  
You feel the same about us as I  
There is no way the truth can be disguised  
You're still in love with me  
You were never really out of love with me  
Your eyes don't lie_

The song was now completely right, Her eyes had said everything, and maybe just maybe, if she did feel that way, he could confess to feel the same too. Well, that's where the song got it wrong, Rima was a born actress, and if she wanted to hide something, she'll have no trouble with it at all.

_I know I hurt ya,__  
I know you are hurtin' still (mmm, yeah)  
But I'll make it up to you  
Yeah, baby, I will  
'Cause what we had was so special_  
_You know we can't give it up__  
Now that I'ma lookin' at you I can see_

Yes, he did hurt her, but that was long ago, maybe now, since time has passed, maybe he can get together with her again, as long as he was given a chance with Rima he'll do everything to be forgiven and the chance to even be FRIENDS.

_I can see it in your eyes (your eyes)__  
You feel the same about us as I  
There is no way (there is no way) the truth can be disguised  
You're still in love with me  
You were never really out of love with me  
Your eyes don't lie  
And they never will, girl_

He sang the chorus once more, taking in the meaning of each and every word, separating Rima from the crowd and singing to her and only her. As the chorus continued the crowd started to clap and a few decided to sing along.

_Oh, now that I know__  
We were apart but your heart never let go  
So thank you for showin' me with one look  
What used to be, and still is, a possibility_

He sang slowly now, batting his eyelashes to add a dramatic effect, just like when he sang 'I caught myself'. He singled Rima again and read the expression in her eyes, his lips shaped a smirk as he recognized the expression, it was clearly confusion, well Nagihiko was confused to, Did he want to get back with Rima? Did he want to leave Amu? As his thoughts went on, his voice had raised as he sang the last part.

_I can see it in your eyes__  
You feel the same about us as I  
There is no way the truth can be disguised  
You're still in love with me  
You were never really out of love with me  
Your eyes don't lie_

He sang the chorus once more, not alone, more and more people had sung along, this time some went on the Karaoke stage to do some dancing. Nagihiko didn't notice them though for he was still looking at Rima. He got on his knees realizing what he had to do, and as he sang the last line the confusion was gone and he had one thing, and only one thing to say to his former beloved and that was

_Y__our eyes don't lie_


	7. Just a Lie

**_Your Love is just a Lie~_**

_

* * *

_

_Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters_

_would you be my girlfriend_

_hate that I love you_

_saying goodbye_

_brown eyes_

_I caught myself_

_ your eyes don't lie_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it_

_rate and review please_

_

* * *

_

Nagihiko's eyes were half lidded as he laid on his bed, he's been up since one o'clock, waiting for his so called beloved to come home. His eyes danced around the room, wandering around aimlessly, hoping that his wait for her 20th birthday to appear was not in vain, it was after some time that sleep had finally submerged him and his eyes finally closed.

Nagihiko dreamed he was in a room, a room that was very familiar, obviously he had been here before. He wandered around aimlessly, passing by dozens of people who had just appeared. What was this? A dream? Well, it didn't feel like a dream, not to him, it felt more like a memory, a memory that ceased to exist.

Everything felt nostalgic. Nagihiko passed by doors, doors that obviously led to rooms, rooms he already knew what was in. He walked through the hallways, mindful of his steps, his heart beating loudly that it deafened him.

As he passed by two more doors, he caught sight of a brown and blonde blur, his steps quickened in an attempt to follow the blurs, then his steps turned to a brisk run, as he stumbled around, when did he ever get drunk? Just a couple of seconds ago he was chasing after Kukai and Utau now he was drunk? How did that happen

His feet led him to the unknown as a small pair of soft hands guided him around the place, How did the room get so big? The small pair of hands had guided him to a secluded room, where a bed and chair was located. He felt the hands push him gently as he felt warm soft lips brush upon his own. Readily he kisses back, pictures of the party had flashed through his mind, and a picture of Amu had resided at the end.

Nagihiko pushed back the person on top of him, as she had already succeeded in unbuttoning the polo he was wearing, the girl startled by this began to whine, obviously the girl was drunk. The room was dark so he had no idea as to who the girl was, he had an excuse, if he wanted to stay with the girl, he could plainly say that he too was drunk, but then, what would Amu do? That was what he needed to find, _Amu._

He stood up of the bed and left the girl, mumbling a quick sorry before leaving, though, before the door could have been closed he had taken a glimpse at the girl, who he could see thanks to the light from the hallway outside, he noticed her features, small but they felt so smooth, his eyes met hers, amber meeting gold, while curls and locks of butterscotch blonde hair framed her face.

Rima, Nagihiko had been kissing Rima, and his heart had been beating very loudly since he felt her lips on his, with every beat of his heart, his urge was to go back and kiss her once more and not let go, but his mind was bugging him, giving him orders to find Amu, for it was her who he should be with.

The scene suddenly changed and Nagihiko was no longer walking, instead he was frozen, frozen in place, taking in the scene before him. Amu was on the bed, in much like the same position he and Rima were, evidently not alone, under Amu, who had his lips locked on hers was Ikuto.

Amu pulled away from Ikuto the second she felt the presences of another person enter the room. Her eyes were lustful, bright and alert. Which showed that she wasn't drunk, may have been tipsy, still she had full knowledge on what was happening, whilst Ikuto was mumbling incoherent things, with his eyes being half-lidded, and the smell of alcohol evident in his breathe, he was surely drunk. Nagihiko's eyes read rage as he grabbed the little polished doorknob and slammed the door shut.

Nagihiko jerked upright, his lavender locks flying and falling on his shoulders, the sound of the slamming door was not only in his dreams. His eyes opened to see Amu, her hair was messed up and her eyes were obviously tired. She walked up to Nagihiko and kissed him on the lips, the faint smell of alcohol was on her. Was everything that Nagihiko had seen just a dream? Did that mean that Amu never cheated on him.

_"Nagihiko, she has, you know that she has, remember, she made you drink that thing that smelt like weeds to make you forget about it"? _His voice of reason tried to convince him, though convince wasn't really the word to be used.

Nagihiko's eyes went wide open as he realized this, but maybe he should just calm down, he sat up from the bed, alert on locating Amu, he had something on his mind that he needed to say. His eyes roamed the room, she wasn't there. He listened hard and finally heard the faint sound of water running.

Nagihiko was going to wait, he needs to talk to her now, he forced his eyes open, as they started to droop lazily back down. He needed to stay awake, he needed a distraction. He grabbed his IPOD and put on his tama headphones and put it on shuffle. A familiar song by one of his favorite bands had played, how befitting the song was.

I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been?  
I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone

Only one part of the song was right, why had Amu only gone home at night, no it wasn't even during the night, it was four in the freaking morning!

I can't bite my tongue forever  
While you try to play it cool  
You can hide behind your stories  
But don't take me for a fool

That was true, You can't make a fool out of a Fujisaki. Amu had already had plenty of stories, while she acts cool and confident sometimes letting the fact that she didn't love Nagihiko so much slipped out.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)

Yes, this song was right. He felt it, he felt it but he was too stupid to take note of it. He felt that Amu loved someone else, he could tell when she had someone over her house, though he doesn't blame Ikuto, Amu could be very seductive when she wanted to be.

You look so innocent  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away  
Yeah you know what I mean  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene?

Very true, time has passed and though Amu had turned into a convincing liar, you could always tell it when she lied to your face. Nagihiko smiled at the part, well, obviously the part with the word. He wasn't one to take pleasure in swearing, but now was a special case.

So don't try to say you're sorry  
Or try to make it right  
Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late.

Nagihiko had not realized it, but he had started to sing along, that is until something had grabbed the headphones and had pulled it abruptly from his head. He looked up to come face to face with Amu, she was holding his headphones in one hand while the other resided on her hips, her face had a questioning look.

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

Nagihiko could faintly hear the words of the song, coming out of the head phones that Amu had pried from him, his mind working up an internal battle, did he want to end it with her?

You can tell me that there's nobody else  
(But I feel it)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself  
(But I see it)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want  
But I know, I know,  
Your love is just a lie  
(Lie)  
It's nothing but a lie  
(Lie)  
You're nothing but a lie

Well, the song was right, Amu's love was nothing but a lie. L… I…. E…. just a lie. A game. A trick. A lie.

Nagihiko stood up determination and realization clouding his amber eyes.

"Amu, we need to talk" because your love is just a lie, he added in his head.


	8. Happily Never After

**_Happily Never After~_**

_

* * *

_

_Info: Hi there this is a Rimahiko song-fic concluding with twelve chapters_

_would you be my girlfriend_

_hate that I love you_

_saying goodbye_

_brown eyes_

_I caught myself_

_your eyes don't lie_

_just a lie_

_Disclaimer: Obviously I am a Filipino so I don't own it_

_rate and review please_

_A:N/ Please forgive me for the following chapter for the bashing, I don't hate Amu but I don't like her either. Meh, that's just me, also in most parts of the chapter, my fingers were burning!_

_

* * *

_

"Nagi, please, we can work this out!" The pinkette begged, but the man would have nothing of it, three years, three years, he has forgiven her for infidelity, for the lies and for the seduction. Basically, he had forgiven every sin that a wife could commit, though, she wasn't even his wife.

With eyes set on the one he really loves, he walked out the doors, the sobbing pinkette grabbing hold to him.

"Please! Please Nagi! Another chance! Just another cha-!" she tried to say but he cut her off

"Another chance? " he began angrily "I gave you another chance! Twenty-seven other chances to be exact!" he muttered angrily pulling his arm away from her roughly. Amu fell on the floor on her knees, crying and sobbing for him to come back.

"Amu" he said in a voice full of authority "I don't want this anymore, You've left before, many times, and I don't even know as to why I stayed" he chuckled miserably, questioning his own stupidity

"But- but" she stuttered out

"But nothing!" He yelled "I have had enough! And I know, I have known for some time now, that it is not you that I love! And maybe, I'm not sure, but I think I'm falling for Rima again" Nagihiko's voice had softened at the mention of the name

Amu's eyes widened at the sound of the name, Rima, her best friend. As Nagihiko walked out of the mahogany doors, the word echoed in her head

_'Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima' _

"No" Amu's voice was determined. "Nagihiko, I'm not going to lose you, I'm not going to lose you to a skimpy slut whore like that little shri-!" Amu never got to finish the sentence, for a sharp impact made its way to her cheek. Amu raised her eyes to meet Nagihiko's orbs, hidden beneath purple locks.

"Don't" His voice quivered with anger "Don't you DARE!" he raised his arm once more, but something had stopped him.

_Nagihiko, you are a Fujisaki this isn't right, even though she deserves it, it isn't right_

The little voice of reason was back once more, this time it was stopping him from doing harm, and like the man he is, he listened to it. He put down his raised hand and faced the quivering pinkette

"You are not even worth hitting" with those he grabbed his bag and walked away, leaving the woman hopefully for the rest of his life.

"N-no pl-please! We can work this out! We can! I promise-" the pinkette tried to reason out, but like last time he paid no mind, and continued outside, clinging on the his duffel bag with the little dignity the woman had left him he got in the car, and drove away, leaving her screaming promises and apologies.

As he drove mindless of the direction, a smile started to spread on his face, the weather seemed to be on his side as well, it was sunny, complimenting his mood of joy for being free, with the air whipping through his hair, and the smile on his face, only one thing was missing, and that was music, he reached for the radio and turned it on, and it stopped at a particular channel, none the less he let the song play.

"I dont think I want this anymore"  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself "You've left before  
This time you will stay gone , thats for sure"

Yes, the song was weird, unless you were a girl, for as of now, Nagihiko has never felt more of a man, than the rest of his life. The song was spot-on, he didn't want that, not anymore, he was sick of it, the lies! The affairs! Sick of it! Sick of it all. Good thing about the song was he didn't have a ring to drop, and yes, he had tried to leave for over twenty six tries now, and for sure this time there's no going back.

And he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far  
Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying  
As she got into her car  
She said

Well, If Amu did shatter something, it wouldn't be any of his stuff, cause he had packed everything that he had own. True, he had never reached the car before, maybe the drive way, and believe you me he has never cried in front of that girl, not once.

No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall  
As she drove away she starts to smile  
Realized she hadn't for a while  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wonderin' why she stayed in such denial

He had no thoughts on this stanza, for he never really did let any tears drops fall, not one. But yes, maybe it was right, he deserved better , definitely deserved better, better than that whore anyways. Well, he had been frowning a little too much these past few days, but that's all about to change. Speaking of destination, where was he actually going?

Laughing about the way he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far  
Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying  
As she got into her car  
She said

No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

The song continued to play, as he drove towards a very familiar street, how'd he got here he had no idea. But, he knew, that in ten years now, he would never regret this decision, not one bit.

I'm done , I'm done  
Said I'm so done  
So done, I'm done, I'm done  
I'm free, I'm free, I'm free  
Free to be me

She inhales an air she'd never breathed before  
The air of no drama, no more  
She said

No..  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall

He drove in front of a white house, decorated with flowers of oranges and reds. He got out of the car, forgetting to turn it off, and ran towards the door, knocking on it, impatiently. What was he doing, where had he taken himself anyways?

There was shuffling behind the door, as a few sounds registered that it was being opened, a little later, with lots of fiddling noises, the door opened, opened to reveal a stunning figure with her cascading locks of sunshine and abnormally pools of gold. Her face had the beautiful smile she had always had, ever since the fight.

"Nagihiko?" her voice had never changed, still the same lulling sound, the sound he had missed, without a second thought he launched himself at the girl, which sent them toppling to the ground , and once there, he had pressed his lips on hers, something he had wanted to do, in a very long time.

Rima had first struggled but sooner succumb to the kiss, something she had missed from over the past six years. A little later they pulled back, both gasping for air, and to anyone, seeing the queen and the jack on the floor, their blonde and purple locks interlaced with each other, it would have been a very good moment to say 'awwww'.

And that my dear readers is what Utau and Kukai did, while Ikuto merely stared, a triumphant smile placed in his features.


End file.
